The Tails Doll Curse
by ResidentSonic3
Summary: My first story about five kids who have to find out where the Tails Doll is, and who the next victim will be. Then they get tranported to a darker world by the Tails Doll. Then they have to find five keys to get back. And who's that dark figure?
1. The Beggining

Chapter One-The Beggining

RS was bored. Sitting at the computer. It was boring. Then he decided to read about the Tails Doll. There was so may stories about it, so he just picked one. He read it. "This is not real!" He Said. "And people actually say that this is real!" His cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey this is Alec, coming tonight?"

"Ya, be there tonight at 7"00"

He then hung up his phone. "OK" He Said. "Now what to read about."

1 hour later...

5 people, nothing to do. Just looking at a computer. There was RS, Alec, Blake, Tyler, and Jordan.

"Do you believe in the Tails Doll?" Asked Alec.

"Tails Doll?" Asked Tyler. "What's that?"

"This doll that looks like Tails from the Sonic series." Said Alec. "And it steals peoples souls."

"Sounds Fake." Said Jordan.

"Ya!" Said Tyler. "I agree."

"Whell, I believe in it." Said Alec.

"I was looking at some Tails Doll stories earlier on my laptop." RS said.

"Did they look fake?" Said Blake.

"Read some stories and find out!" RS said.

They then read some stories on the computer.

"I have a SEGA Saturn up in the attic!" Said Alec. "Want me to get it?"

"Ya." Said RS.

Alec then went up to his attic to get the SEGA Saturn. He then came down with it, the cords, two controllers, and two games. Nights Into Dreams and Sonic R.

They played Nights for a while, then theye where going to play Sonic R when Blake said "We shouldn't play that!"

"Why not?" Said RS.

"The curse might be real!" Said Blake.

"Whell, we are going to play it!" Said RS.

They played for a long time. They beat it 99, 1 away from 100. They where just about to beat it 100 when IT happened.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes-I hoped you liked the first chapter! This is my first chapter cause I just joined. Anyway, the second chapter will be on Tommorow. See Ya!


	2. The Tails Doll First Victim

Chapter Two-The Tails Dolls First Victim

They heard a noise. It came from the Bathroom.

"What was that?" Said Alec.

"I'll go check!" Said RS.

He went inside the bathroom. He turned on the light. There was a brush on the floor.

"Just a brush!" He said as he picked it up. He put it up by the sink. He went back into Alec's Living Room.

"What was it?" Said Blake.

"It was just a brush." Said RS.

They continued the race. Tyler was playing. To beat it 100, he had to beat the game with Super Sonic. He was on the last race. He won. We beat Sonic R 100. Then all of a sudden the lights went out! Same thing with the TV.

"Oh Man!" Said RS. "Did the power go out?"

"I think it did" Said Jordan.

Alec got up to get a flashlight. He came back with 5, one for each of us.

They all turned them on.

Then a red light faintly came on from the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Blake. "IT'S THE TAILS DOLL!"

They all ran into Alec's room. They closed the door and locked it.

"What are we going to do?" Said Tyler.

"We have to get out of here!" Said RS.

Then the door opened. It was Alec's mom. She came back from SuperOne.

"Hello guys."She Said. "I guess the power went out."

Then her eyes went blank.

"Huh?" Said Alec. "Mom?"

She then fell down. There was a bloody hole on her back. Then the Tails Doll peeked out from the hallway.

"YOU KILLED MY MOM!" Yelled Alec.

He picked up a knife off of a plate (They were going to eat so they put some plates and forks on Alec's bed before Alec's Mom left for SuperOne) and charged for it.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- OMG! What will happen? Read Chapter 3. As you can see I'm making some chapters today. I want this story to be big, and I mean BIG so I'm going to post about 4/5 chapters a day or so so read Chapter 3 NOW!


	3. The Polices Mistake

Chapter Three-The Polices Mistake

Alec ran at the Tails Doll. He stabed chuckled. It then took Alec and threw him. He went threw the window, smashing through.

"Oh My God!" Said RS.

Then they heard a siren outside.

"I'll be back for you guys!" said the Tails Doll.

He then ran out of the room. The four kids ran to the door. When they got there, the door was smashed threw. The four kids were going to talk to the one of the cops when he halted them.

"You four, what are your names?" He Said.

"I'm RS, this is Blake, this is Tyler, and this is Jordan" RS Said.

"RS, Blake, Tyler, and Jordan, you four are under arrest!" Said the cop.

The four kids were then brough to one of the cop cars. When they walked by Alecs body, they saw glass all around him, and blood was all around him. The cop put handcuffs around the four kids hands.

"DUDE!" Yelles Tyler. "WE DIDN'T KILL ALEC!"

"SHUT UP!" Said the cop.

He then put them into the cop car. The four kids watched as two peopled brung Alec into a

Ambulance.

Later...

They were all in Jail Cells.

"WHY?" Yelled Jordan. "WHE DIDN'T KILL ALEC!"

"It's no use." Said RS. "What's the whole point in yelling? You're just wasting your energy."

"I guess you're wright." Said Jordan.

Then a cop came up to give them food.

"Here's your food you idiots!" He said as he slipped the tray into the Jail Cell.

Then when the cop was going to walk away, RS took the tray that the food was on, and hit the cop. He fell down. RS then took the keys from the cop. He opened the Jail Cell.

"AH MAN!" Said Blake. "I WAS HUNGRY!"

"We don't have time" Said RS. "We have to get out of here."

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Yep, so this was the 3rd chapter. Just go to the 4th chapter.


	4. Finding Alec

Chapter Four-Finding Alec

They walked through the halls. They kept heering "Let Me Out!" because they had the they saw another cop. He had a gun and a knife with him.

"Wait here." RS Said.

He walked up to him and hit him with the food tray that he used before.

The cop fell down. RS then took his gun and his knife.

"Now, lets go!" He Said.

He then knocked out three more cops, and Blake, Tyler, and Jordan took there knifes and guns. Then they were just about to get out of the Jail when a cop yelled, "INTRUDER ALERT!"

RS then took out his gun, and shot him in the head. The cop fell. A alarm was on. They all ran out.

"Wait a minute..." Said RS. "Where's my brown jacket! It looked just like the one Leon S. Kennedy wears in re4!"

"We don't have time!" Said Tyler.

Now RS just had a blue/green shirt on. They ran. They then saw a Hospital. It said RES CROSS HOSPITAL on it.

"That 's what it said on the ambulance that took Alec away!" Said Blake.

"Lets Go!" Said RS.

Before they were going to move, a truck pulled up infront of them. A whole batch of army troops with big mchine guns came out.

"THERE'S TO MANY OF THEM!" Said Jordan.

They then ran past the truck, and ran towards the Hospital.

"FIRE!" Yelled the cops.

They started to fire.

"WHATCH OUT!" Yelled RS.

They ran behing a local Wal-Mart.

"RELOAD!" Yelled the cops.

While the cops were reloading, the four kids ran towards the hospital. They made it to the Hospital! They ran into it.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I hope you haven't stopped reading. Tonight, I'm going to make two more chapters then I'm going to stop until tommorow. Se Ya!


	5. Hospital Horror

Chapter Five-Hospital Horror

They were in.

"This place looks creepy!" Said Blake.

They walked to the charts list. Alec N. was at Room 251. They walked to the front desk.

"May we go to Room 251 for a visit with Alec." Said RS.

"That's OK with me!" The Nurse Said.

Then all of a sudden, the cops came in.

"NO!" Yelled RS.

They ran to the elevator. They clicked floor 3. The cops started to shoot when the door started to close.

"NOW...THAT...WAS...CLOSE...!" Jordan Said while painting.

The door opened. They walked out. They walked to Room 251. They opened the door. They saw Alec in it.

"Huh?" Said Alec. "How did you get here?"

"NO TIME!" Said RS. "LET'S GO!"

"So, how bad are you?" Said Blake.

"My ankles sprained and that's it!" Alec Said.

Then they heard a hard thump on the door.

"It's the cops!" Said RS.

Just then one of the cops opened the door, and they all came in one-by-one.

"RUN!" Yelled RS.

Then they all ran to the window. They jumped through it.

When they fell, they realized they were OK because they landed on a awnig. Then they rolled off into a batch of flowers.

"That was close!" said Tyler.

RS then ran out onto the street to signal a car to pull over. A car did pull over and RS threw him out into the middle of the street.

"Lets go!" Said RS.

They all ran into the car.

"All right!" Said Alec. "A Japanese Sports Car!"

Then the cops came through the hospital doors.

"DRIVE!" Yelled Jordan.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- I hope this chapter wasn't TO boring. Anyways if you haven't figured out I'm RS. RS is supposed to mean ResidentSonic. Se Ya!


	6. Random Deaths

Chapter Seven-Random Deaths

They were in RS's house. RS got the mail.

"Look what this says in the newspaper, Criminals escape PLUS steal survivor Alec." Said RS. "Those people are so retarded!"

"Don't they understand yet that we didn't do anything wrong?" Said Tyler.

"Look at this!" Said RS. "Random Deaths: are the death commited by the four criminals RS, Blake, Tyler, And Jordan?"

"Do you think they are being commited by the Tails Doll?" Said Alec.

"I don't know" Said RS. "We have to find out though."

"OK, so you guys ready to draw sticks to see who goes to get the food?" Said Blake.

"Ya" Said RS.

They drew sticks. RS got the smallest one.

"Ah Man!" Said RS. "Well, beter get going! See Ya!"

Later...

Rs was in the SuperOne.

"OK, next is Doritoes Buffalo Wings plus jalopeno dip" Said RS.

He picked up the Chips and Dip and put them into the small crate he was holding.

"Last is 3 of the 2 Liter Mountain Dew Voltage, and 2 of the 2 LiterPepsi Wild Cherrys." Said RS.

He picked up the Soda's and put them into the crate.

"EH?" Said RS. "Might as well get some Recess cause there my favorite candy ever."

He picked up a 4 cup Recess and put them into the crate. He walked to the cashier.

"That will be 950 PT!" Said the cashier.

He handed him the money and left.

While he was waling back to his house, he saw the Ambulance pick up a guys dead body. He saw a new's reporter. She said "And another person is killed randomly, nowone can explane these deaths."

RS then ran to his house quickly to tell his friends what had just happened.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- This is my last chapter for tonight. I hope you like this story so far. See Ya in the next chapter!


	7. The Start Of The Test

Chapter Seven-The Start Of The Test

RS ran into his house.

"Guys!" Said RS.

"What?" Said Alec.

"Another guy died today!" RS Said.

"Again?" Said Tyler.

"This has to be the works of the Tails Doll!" Said Blake.

Just then they heard a laugh. The sun outside turned dark. Then a red light appered. RS then ran to his laptop. He open the cabinet next to his laptop. He took out his 9mm handgun. He aimed it at the red light.

"Freeze!" He yelled. The red light came closer. "I SAID FREEZE!" He Yelled. The red light then took shape of the Tails Doll. "Shoot the gun! It won't hurt me!" The Tails Doll Said. He shot the gun. Before the bullet was going to hit him, he disappered.

"Where did he go?" RS Said.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Blake.

They tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge! "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Yelled Jordan. Then the Tails Doll walked up to them. "I'm going to put you five to the test!" He Said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Alec.

"This is going to be your test!" The Tails Doll Said. "I made the sun go dark, and I locked ALL the doors."

"If we have a test, why are we locked inside, and not able to get out?" Said RS Sarcastically.

"I made this house bigger. I also made a tunnel hidden somewhere in this house." Said The Tails Doll. "If you can get out of this house, you have to find 5 keys. After that, bring the five keys to the GoodWill."

"And what if we say no to all of this." Said RS.

"Then I will kill all of you in a slow, painful death." Said The Tails Doll.

There was silence for the past minute.

"Well, good luck." The Tails Doll Said.

He then disappered.

"Well, we mite as well get started" Said Alec.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, this chapter has to be the most BORING chapter yet. See Ya!


	8. Through The Tunnel

Chapter Eight-Through The Tunnel

"WHERE COULD IT BE?" Yelled Blake.

"Jordan!" Said RS. "You check the kitchen."

"OK." Said Jordan. He then left to check the Kitchen.

RS then went into his room. He then though of where the tunnel could be. He ran to one of his shelfs. He pushed it. He saw a small tunnel.

"HEY GUYS!" Yelled RS. "I FOUND THE TUNNEL!"

They all ran into RS's room.

"It looks to small to go in." Said Alec.

"We could crawl through it." Said RS.

"Well, lets go!" Said Tyler.

They all crawled into the tunnel RS, Alec, Blake, Tyler, And Jordan in that order.

When RS was crawling throught the tunnel it growed bigger. RS then got up.

"Hey guys! There's a room!" Said RS.

There was 5 Shotguns, 300,500 PT, and lost of Hangun and Shotgun Ammo. When they all got in the room, they all grabed all the stuff.

"Nice, a 12-gauge Shotgun" Said Alec as he picked up one.

"Let's go now." Said RS as he reloaded his Shotgun.

RS then walked to a blue door.

"This must be our way out!" Said RS.

RS then opened the door.

"WOW!" Said Blake. "This place is so dark!"

Blake then started to walk. He then fell.

"BLAKE!" Yelled RS.

Blake then got up.

"Don't worry, it was just a small hill." Blake Said.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- HELLO! If you wanted to know what PT means, it means Pacels. Pacels are from re4. It's just money. I'm going to make one more chapter tonight then I'm done for tonight. See Ya!


	9. The Test Beggines

Chapter Nine-The Test Beggines

They were walking.

"This isn't hard!" Said Jordan. "It's just a little dark!"

Just then a red light appered. It took shape of the Tails Doll.

"Hello!" He Said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Said RS.

"I just want to say are you all right?" The Tails Doll.

"All Right?" RS Said. "Of course, why?"

"Oh, I guess you haven't encountered the zombies yet!" The Tails Doll Said. He then tossed him a Walkey Talkey.

"I will talk to you with that." Said The Tails Doll. Then The Tails Doll disappered.

"Zombies?" Said RS as he put the Walkey Talkey by his belt.

Just then he heard a something that sounded like "UH...UH...UH..."

RS then saw a Zombie. It walked super slow at him.

"WHATCH OUT!" RS Said.

He then took out his Handgun, shot him in the leg, and then kicked him. He then took out his knife, and knifed him until he was dead.

"Now THAT was close!" Said Tyler.

"We beter go find the first key quick." Said RS.

They then ran into the SuperOne. Just then RS saw a map.

"Hey guys, this is a map of the whole world!" Said RS. "It says that the first key is in Duluth, Minnesota here, the second in Lincoln, Nebraska, the third in Salt lake City, Utah, the fourth in Austin, Texas, and the fifth in Las Angelas, California. Then we have to go ALL the way back to Duluth, Minnesotas GoodWill."

"WOW!" Said Alec. "That's going to be fun!"

"It says that the first key is in the local Target." Said RS. "Lets Go!"

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hey! This is my last chapter for tonight. Tommorow I will make 3 chapters (I might take a chapter off cause I might write my first chapter of "Into Sonic's World")

See Ya!


	10. Target

Chapter Ten-Target

"I HATE RUNNING!" Yelled Blake as all of them ran through the streets.

They were being chased by a whole gang of zombie. They could tell the zombies wanted only one thing, HUMAN FLESH.

"THERE'S THE TARGET! LETS GET INSIDE!" Yelled RS.

They all ran into the Target. Everyone was picking up carts, and putting then by the doors so the zombies couldn't get in.

"That should hold them for a bit!" Said RS.

"Let's try and find that key!" Said Jordan.

They all split up so they could find the key faster, and before the zombies would break in. While RS was looking for the first key, a man was standing by the movies.

"Hello, Stranger!" He Said. "Got something that might interest you!"

He then opened his coat. There was tons of guns! RS then bought a .223 Rifle for 2,000 PT. RS then put the rest of his money in his pocket.

"Wow!" RS Said. "A Rifle!"

He then ran to the Cash Registers to get all the money he could.

"GUYS!" Yelled Alec. "I FOUND THE KEY!"

They all then ran to where Alec's voice was coming from.

They all saw the key. It was in a glass case. Around it was a rope.

"Let's Go!" Said Blake. He then run to break the glass case.

"WAIT!" Yelled RS.

Just then a huge snake came up to Blake.

"I'M SCARED OF SNAKES!" Yelled Blake.

"DON'T MOVE!" Yelled RS.

Blake didn't move. RS had a idea, but wasn't shure it would work. If it didn't work, Blake could die. It was a risk he had to take!

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hey! I'm not shure if you guys notesed, but i'm making a little thing every Saturday called "Talk".Be shure to check that out! See Ya!


	11. The Snake

Chapter Elevan-The Snake

"BLAKE!" RS Yelled.

"What?" Said Blake.

"When I shoot, I want you to jump up!" Said RS. "OK?"

"OK." Said RS.

RS took out his handgun. He aimed it at the snaked head.

"NOW!" RS Yelled. RS shot the gun. The bullet hit the snake. Blake jumped up right as the snake slithered away. Blake ran back to the four friends.

"Now what?" Said Alec.

"Wait here!" Said RS. "I'm going to face the snake alone. Nowhone come with."

RS then walked away.

RS didn't come back. After about five minutes, they heard him scream.

"We have to go fight guys!" Said Blake. "Come on!"

They all ran to where RS's voice was coming from. They saw him running from it. Just then Tyler saw a dark figure behind a wall. It came back with a Rocket Launcher. It shot. It hit the snake. It fell down. Then the dark figure ran away.

"Thank!" Said RS as he walked up to them.

"We didn't do it!" Said Alec.

"Someone did it." Said Jordan.

"Who?" Said RS.

"I couldn't see, it was all dark!" Jordan said.

"We better get moving!" Said RS.

RS walked up to the snake. He took the money by it. RS then walked up to the glass case that was holding the key. He punched the glass open. Then he took the key. He put it in his pocket.

"Let's go!" Said RS.

When they were walking, the merchant was standing by the exit.

"Hello, Strangers" He Said."Since you did so good on that snake, I thought of giving you something free."

RS got a Punisher. Since he had the Punisher, he sold his Handgun.

They all then walked out of Target. All the zombies were gone.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hey! I have good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I deleted Talk for reasons. But the good news is that I will upload Into Sonic's World Today! YEA! Anyways ya, See Ya!


	12. Finding A Way Out

Chapter Twelve-Finding A Way Out

The five friends were walking through the streets.

"How do you think we are going to get to Nebraska?" Said Alec.

"We just have to find a car." Said RS.

"But there's like no cars around here though." Said Alec.

"We just have to look!" Said RS.

They then all split up to find a car. While RS was looking, he saw the merchant standing in the middle of the street.

"Hello, Stranger!" He Said.

RS then bough a TMP from him. He then continued to look for a car. On the way, he found some PT, and some Ammo.

"GUYS!" Yelled Tyler. "I FOUND A CAR!"

They all ran to Tyler.

"I'll see if it works." Said RS.

He got into the car. There was keys inside the car. He turned the keys. It worked!. But then it stoped.

"There is no gas in this car!" Said RS.

"I saw a gas station on Second Street." Said Alec.

They were on First Street. They all went to get some gas while RS stayed in the car. He would also have some fun by shooting zombies that went by. Then all four of them came running back.

"Why are you guys runing/" Asked RS.

Just then RS saw a whole pack of zombies running after them. Blake would pu the gas in, while the other four friends ahot the zombies that got to close.

"All the gas is in! Let's go! Let's go!" Blake Said.

They all ran into the car. RS went into the front seat.

"Shotgun!" Said Alec.

"Nowhone cares!" Said RS.

RS then started up the car. They drove away.

"Next stop, Lincoln, Nebraska!" Said Jordan.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hey! I'm going to make 1 of 2 more chapters today, then I'm done! See Ya!


	13. The Lake Monster

Chapter Thirteen-The Lake Monster

They were driving.

"We almost there?" Said Alec.

"I don't know." Said RS. "Ask Blake. He has the map."

Blake then handed Alec the map.

"Hey!" Said Alec. "We're here!"

"So Alec, where's the key supposed to be?" Said RS.

"In a lake." Said Alec as he pointed at a lake. "That's the lake."

RS then parked the car. They all got out.

"There's the key." Said RS.

The key was in the middle of the lake. It was in a glass case. Then RS saw the merchant.

"Got something that might interest you, stranger!" He Said.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE US?" Said RS.

He just laughed. RS then walked past him.

"I'll go swim to it." Said RS.

RS then jumped into the water. When he started swiming, a huge lake monster started hasing after him.

"SHOOT IT!" Yelled RS.

RS was swimming as fast as he could. He was still ahead of it. Then the four other friends took out there guns, and started shooting it. When RS got to the glass case, and lake monster fell dead into the water. RS then smashed the key, and took the key. When he started swimming back, the lake monster started chasing him again. He was playing dead!

The four other friends started shooting it again. When RS got back up to land, the lake monster also went on land. But when it did, it died for real this time.

"Let's go now." Said RS as they went back to the car, and drove away.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hey! I'm done for tonight. Tommorow I will make about 3 chapters. See Ya!


	14. The Castle

Chapter Fourteen-The Castle

There was silence all the way to there next location.

"So, were's the next place we have to go to?" Said Alec.

"Salt Lake, Utah." Said RS.

"Oh." Said Alec.

They then parked near a castle. They all got out. Then a pack of zombies ran after them. The five friends ran to the catle. They lowered the bridge. The zombies tried to break the half of the bridge on their side, but they couldn't.

"Well, let's find that key." Said RS.

"Wait, the keys in this castle?" Said Blake.

"Ya!" Said RS. "Let's get started."

They all split up. RS then saw the merchant by a door.

"Hello, stranger!" He Said.

RS bought a Red9. He then sold his Punisher. RS then looked at all his guns to see if he lost any of them. Red9, Shotgun, Rifle, and TMP. All of them were there.

"The keys in there stranger!" Said The Merchant.

"Thanks!" Said RS.

RS then walked into the room. He took out his Knife. He walked to the glass case, and broke it with the Knife. He took the key. Nothing happened. He then went to find the others. Just then he heard a scream.

"Was that Jordan?" RS Asked Himself.

RS then ran to were the scream came from. The others were there, exept Jordan.

"What happened?" RS Asked.

"Jordan was standing by the wall, and then he got took into the wall!" Said Tyler.

"That's when I got the key!" Said RS.

"You got the key!" Said Alec.

"Ya, and there was no enemy to fight." Said RS.

"Maybe, if you took the key, someone would be tooken!" Said Tyler.

"Ya, you think!" Said RS. "Now, we have to find Jordan!"

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Ya! I know I said I wasn't going to make another chapter today, but I was bored! OK! Anyways, See Ya!


	15. Finding Jordan

Chapter Fifteen-Finding Jordan

While RS was looking for Jordan, he got a call onto the Walky Talky.

"Well, where's your friend?" Asked The Tails Doll.

"What did you do to him." RS Said.

"What did I do, actually YOU did it by grabing the key." Said The Tails Doll.

"Well, you said to get the key." Said RS.

"Well, you didn't realize the big red wire right by the key?" Said The Tails Doll.

"Oh, I did see it, and I didn't bother to cutt it." Said RS talking to himself.

Then The Tails Doll hung up.

Then RS heard a soft "help!" It sounded like it came from behind the wall.

"Jordan?" Said RS.

"RS?" Said the voice. "RS! It's me Jordan!"

Just then RS felt like he was being watched. He heard a gun being pulled out. He then heard small footsteps coming from behind him. It got louder. Then whene it felt like someone was 2 of 3 feet behind him, he did a backflip. He then landed behind a dark figure. He got the figure's arm.

"Gotcha Ya!" RS Said.

Then he turned the figure around. When he saw the figures face, it was Callie!

"Callie?" RS Said.

He then let go of her hand. Before she ran away, she handed him 3 Hand Grenades. She then took out a Hook-Shot Gun. She shot it up, and went up (There was a hole in the wall).

"Callie?" RS Said as he thought about her. She was someone at school she knew for along time. He then remembered she just disappered for about 4 months. Everybody at school wondered were she went.

"How did she get here?" RS Said.

RS then remembered the grenedes she gave him. He took out one of them. He threw it were Jordan was. It exploded. He saw Jordan.

"RS!" Jordan Said. "Did you find the key?"

"Even better." RS Said as he pulled out the key.

RS and Jordan then walked to the other friends. They then all walked back outside (Also opening the gate) and getting into the car. All the zombies were gone. They then left.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hey! New character alert! Anyways, See Ya!


	16. The Guarded Building

Chapter Sixteen-The Guarded Building

All the way to Austin, Texas all RS could think about was Callie. He had questions. Like: What was she doing in the 4 months she was gone. How did Callie find RS. Why was she folling him.

"Hey dude, what's on your mind." Said Alec.

"Nothing" RS Said.

"Well, there's something!" Alec Said.

"Fine, I'll tell you later." Said RS. "Well, we're here."

RS parked the car. They were at Austin, Texas. They were at really dark place. There was cameras everywhere for some reason.

"Dude, what is this?" Said Tyler.

Just then, one of the cameras caught them. An alarm went off.

"Run!" Said RS.

They all ran away, and hid. Then these zombies came out of the building. Exept they weren't zombies. They looked like the zombie slaves off of re4 when you get to to Island on chapter 4-1.

Then the zombie slaves started shooting. RS then took out his Red9, and started shooting. His friends saw him shooting so they also shooting. RS then decided to take out the Rifle instead. When all the zombie slaves (Let's just call them z slaves) were dead, they started shooting at the cameras so they wouldn't catch them. Then they went intothe building. There was just one hallway in the building.

"Let's go!" Said RS.

RS took out his TMP. He went first, so if someone got hurt, it would be him. There was just one room. RS opened the door. He saw the glass case with the key, and there was one guy gaurding it.

"Let's go!" Said RS.

They all walked to the guard. He had no weapons on him. He looked like he was frozen. When RS took out his knife, and was going to break the glass case, the gaurd then transformed into a big scorpion.

"What's that?" Said Jordan.

"WE HAVE TO RUN AWAY FORM IT!" Said RS.

They all ran to a couch thingie. They hide behind it.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- What's going to happen? Read Chapter Sixteen. See Ya!


	17. RS's Depression

Chapter Seventeen-RS's Depresion

The huge Scorpion waled to the couch thingie. The huge Scorpion picked up the couch thingie, then threw it.

"Run!" Yelled RS.

They then ran to the other side of the room. The only easy thing about the Scorpion was that it was kinda snow. RS started shooting his TMP. Then the other friends took out there Shotguns, and started shooting.

Then out of nowhere, the huge Scorpion fell, making a high-pitched squeal.

"How did the Scorpion die?" Asked Alec.

"I think I know!" Said RS. He then started running.

"What are you doing!" Said Alec.

RS ran behing the Scorpion. He saw Callie. She shot her Hook-Gun up at the celing. She started going up, when RS jumped up. He grabbed her.

Callie then pushed him off. He fell.

"Why?" He Yelled.

He then got up and ran away.

"RS!" Yelled Alec.

But he didn't stop. He just ran away.

"Did you just see Callie?" Asked Blake.

"Ya, I think I did, Dude." Said Alec.

Later...

Alec found RS sitting on a peice of metal.

"Wait here guys." Alec Said to the other friends.

Alec walked up to him. He sat next to him.

"I don't know why she's doing this!" Said RS very low.

Alec then gave RS the fourth key.

"Let's go." Said Alec.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hello! Ya, depression is going on with my character. Read Chapter Eighteen.


	18. The Last Stop!

Chapter Eighteen-LastStop!

They were driving. Alec was driving because RS needed to be alone, so he sat in the back seat.

The car stoped.

"We're here!" Said Alec. "Is RS okay now?"

Blake then looked behind in the back seat. "No." Blake Said.

"We're here!" Said Alec. "Las Angeles, California.!"

Just then RS got a call from the Walkey Talkey. RS awnsered it.

On the Walkey Talkey, the Tails Doll laughed.

"Oh! Boo-Hoo! I'm So SAD!" Said The Tails Doll.

"YOU SHUT UP NOW!" Yelled RS.

"I bet you know who Callie is working with!" Said The Tails Doll.

"I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS! YOU GOT THAT!" Yelled RS.

The Tails Doll then hung up the Walkey Talkey.

The five friends then got out of the car. The merchant was right by a Wal-Mart.

"Hello, stranger!" The Merchant Said.

RS sold his Rifle, and his Shotgun for a Riot Gun (A better Shotgun), and a Rifle (Semi-Auto).

He then walked away.

"It says that the last key is in the Wal-Mart." Said Alec.

They then walked into the Wal-Mart. There was a little girl there.

"Hello RS, Alec, Blake, Tyler, amd Jordan." She Said. "Do you want to play?"

"No, we don't want to play!" RS Said.

Then the little girl hanged up the last key.

"Would you like this?" Asked the little girl.

"Yes." Said RS.

RS then walked up to the little girl. He took the key. He then walked away. They all then walked out of Wal-Mart.

"Bye!" Yelled the little girl.

"That was wierd." Said Jordan.

To Be Continued...

ResidentSonic3's Notes- OK. That chapter was wierd. Read Chapter Nineteen. See Ya!


	19. The End?

Chapter Nineteen-The End?

The five friends walked back to the car. The merchant was standing there.

"Hello, stranger!" The Merchant Said.

RS sold his Riot Gun for a Striker (better Shotgun) and also bought a Broken Butterfly.

They then left to go back to the Goodwill in Duluth, Minnesota.

Later...

They parked next to the Goodwill. They all walked out.

"What do you think the Tails Doll will do to us?" Asked Blake.

"I know what I'll do to him!" Said RS as he was cracking his knuckles.

They then went into the Goodwill. They saw the Tails Doll.

"Brave, Brave!" Said The Tails Doll as he clapped.

RS then gave the Tails Doll the five keys.

"Now, where's Callie?" Asked RS.

"Oh Callie!" Said Callie.

Callie then came. RS then walked up to Callie.

"Were were you for the past four months?" Asked RS.

"I got took by The Tails Doll, and if I tried to run away, he'd kill me." Callie Said.

"That's it!" Said RS. "We're taking Callie home!"

"Fine, take her!" The Tails Doll Said.

Then he brought them back to their world. The Tails Doll then put something into RS's pocket. Then he disappered.

"You're back home Callie!" Said RS.

They then walked out of the Goodwill.

Later...

"Look what the newspaper says!" Said RS. "RS, Alec, Blake, Tyler, and Jordan not guilty! And also heroes! Found Callie!"

"Wow, we really are heroes!" Said Alec. "By the way, what did the Tails Doll give you anyway?"

RS then took it out of his pocket.

"It's a note!" Said RS. "It says: lla uoy llik ot gniog m'I"

"It must be a riddle." Said Blake. He then took a look at it.

"OMG!" Blake Said. "Everything's backwards. It really says: I'm going to kill you all!"

"What are we going to do?" Said Alec.

"I know what I'm going to do." Said RS.

He then pulled out his Red9.

The End.

ResidentSonic3's Notes- Hey! I originaly had the begining of the second Tails Doll story to be into the first one. But then I decided to leave it a cliffhanger until I put the sequel up. See Ya!


End file.
